Ryuukusai
by meowmeowsiopaw
Summary: Kurama's friend died and he's needed for the Group's next mission. The good news? He's only in Ryuukusai, a mystical world where creatures are reincarnated. The bad news? No one knows how to go there-without any of them dead. Until Kurama met a girl . . .
1. The Problem

First things first: the word 'Ryuukusai' is just a word that pop to my head I didn't saw the word in my Japanese dictionary so if there IS such word please add it to your review thankies!! ^_^  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that do not belong to YYH. But I'm working on owning Kurama ^_^  
  
"Ryuukusai"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1 The Problem  
  
"KURAMA!!!"  
  
"Nani?" Kurama calmly replied to the sooner-than-later exploding Koenma.  
  
"You're off into space instead of listening to me!!!" Koenma exploded (goodness he wasn't a volcano ^_^;;)  
  
"oh.", said Kurama  
  
Koenma continued, "Anyways, you're next mission is to find three things: who where and when the group called 'Dorobo no Kimagure na' will strike again. They already robbed the Makai Zoo and stole all the exotic animals. Next the Makai Market and got the rare items. "Hiei cant use his Jagan for the group used a spell to hide them from youkai with special abilities to track down someone."  
  
I know someone who can identify and infiltrate when and where they will steal".  
  
Kurama volunteered.  
  
"Good. Go to him tonight. You're a smart to cover up this mission so he's easy." Koenma said.  
  
And so he went to Hajime's home but . . .  
  
"What's this? " Kurama wondered as he went nearer to his friend's house. "Why are there so many people? And they're dressed in black!"  
  
As he went nearer, he saw a coffin and a picture of Hajime. Hajime's mother approached him, as she brushed her tears with her hand.  
  
"Oh, Kurama! Thank goodness I saw you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"W-what happened who is in the coffin?" he asked.  
  
"I-its Hajime he is but a lifeless body now Kurama" she mournfully said  
  
"NANI??" Kurama can't believe it his friend just died.  
  
"Yes, it is true." She said. She almost fell but Kurama supported her fall.  
  
"But how . . . " Kurama queried.  
  
"No one knows. He died mysteriously and only found his body. There are no signs of suicide and any of his internal organs are missing nor inflamed." She replied.  
  
"Only Koenma can help me . . . " Kurama said to himself.  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Bwahahahahahahah!! My first YYH fic!!!! Hee hee !! *dances to the song "Wild Wind" please I BEG you! R&R! Arigatou in advance!!! 


	2. The Calling

First things first: the word 'Ryuukusai' is just a word that popped to my head I didn't saw the word in my Japanese dictionary so if there IS such word please add it to your review thankies!! ^_^  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that do not belong to YYH. But I'm working on owning Kurama ^_^  
  
"Ryuukusai"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
1 The Calling  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama but there is no Hajime Hoodo that has reported here." Koenma reported to him.  
  
"But he IS dead. I was there to his burial." Kurama insisted.  
  
"Ah, I know where he might be," Koenma suggested  
  
"WHERE?? WHERE???" Kurama shook Koenma so hardly he almost threw Koenma away from his office.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy, Kurama!" Koenma retorted. Then he was released by Kurama.  
  
"He may be in 'Ryuukusai'" Koenma answered.  
  
"Ryuukusai? Where izzat? Yusuke popped from nowhere startling both Kurama and Koenma.  
  
"Yeah, wha- WHOA!!!" Hiei and Kuwabara asked the same time but they where struck, along with Yusuke, by a demon plant.  
  
"THAT'S FOR FREAKING US OUT!!!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"All right, stop it, Ryuukusai is a place where creatures are reincarnated" Koenma said.  
  
"How can we get there?" Kuwabara queried.  
  
"Well, for starters, you have to be dead." Koenma suggested.  
  
"Creepy." Hiei said.  
  
"But, there is said that some ningens can actually see and travel through there." Koenma said.  
  
"Hmmm… that's hard work but we can try." Yusuke said.  
  
"All right! I, Kazuma Kuwabara will find that person and bring here! Bwahahahahah!!!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"He can be a showoff sometimes" Hiei commented which made a pissed Kuwabara and a laughing stock.  
  
"Hey shrimp! Shut up!" Kurawaba retorted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Hiei said.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	3. The Introduction

First things first: the word 'Ryuukusai' is just a word that popped to my head I didn't saw the word in my Japanese dictionary so if there IS such word please add it to your review thankies!! ^_^  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that do not belong to YYH . Their names are just made up. But I'm working on owning Kurama ^_^  
  
"Ryuukusai"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
1 The Introduction  
  
Kurama walked quietly to his classroom. While on his way, a group of students were chatting.  
  
"Hey look, isn't that Kurama? I heard his friend Hajime just died. He also studied here." Kazumi said  
  
" Poor guy. I'm sure he's sad for the loss." Mizumi said  
  
Kurama heard it all. He just sighed. "It'll go away after a day or two" he said to himself.  
  
The class bell rang and as Kurama made his way, he bumped into a girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Kurama quickly replied as he helped her but felt a surge of great power. A power like Hajime's, only stronger.  
  
"What's this? It's like she's no ordinary ningen." He murmured.  
  
"Daijoubu, I need to go to my class now, arigatou gonzaimasu" She replied politely and quickly walked away from him.  
  
"Who's that girl?" Kurama murmured as he continued his way to his class.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Sorry if it's to short! I have to foreshadow one of the most important characters of this fic. Hope you like that!  
  
Just don't forget to R&R! Arigatou Gonzaimashita!! 


	4. The Girl

First things first: the word 'Ryuukusai' is just a word that popped to my head I didn't saw the word in my Japanese dictionary so if there IS such word please add it to your review thankies!! ^_^  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that do not belong to YYH . Their names are just made up. But I'm working on owning Kurama ^_^  
  
  
  
"Ryuukusai"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
1 The Girl  
  
"Class since your classmate and schoolmate Hajime died we shall have a minute of silence for him." Kurama's teacher said.  
  
The class went silent for Hajime.  
  
After a minute, their teacher spoke, "May he rest in peace".  
  
"Now it doesn't mean that we'll be incomplete. There's a new student in our school. I want you to make her feel welcome here." His teacher said.  
  
"Kurumi, please come inside now." The teacher said.  
  
A girl, with long, silky black hair and soft brown eyes came walking in front of the class. "That's the girl I bumped into." Kurama murmured.  
  
"What did you say, that's your girlfriend?" Kazumi teased.  
  
"Iie, baka. I bumped into her early this morning." Kurama explained.  
  
The teacher wrote her name on the blackboard. "Houji Kurumi", Kurama read to himself. "So that's her name."  
  
"Please sit next to Kurama." The teacher instructed her. She went to her chair just beside Kurama.  
  
"Oh, by the way Kurama please be her guide around here. The class can also help her so she can cope up with her studies." The teacher requested.  
  
"Hai." Kurama and his classmates responded.  
  
"Now on to our new lesson." The teacher said.  
  
"My name is Kurumi. Umm, nice to meet you. I hope you can be my friend. " she said to him.  
  
"Hi, I heard it. My name's Kurama." He said cheerfully  
  
" And my name's Kazumi" Kazumi added.  
  
"N-nice to m-meet y-you." She timidly replied  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Bwahahahahahah!!! I've introduced the girl now! Please R&R! Arigatou! 


	5. Knowing Each Other

First things first: the word 'Ryuukusai' is just a word that popped to my head I didn't saw the word in my Japanese dictionary so if there IS such word please add it to your review thankies!! ^_^  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that do not belong to YYH . Their names are just made up. But I'm working on owning Kurama ^_^  
  
  
  
"Ryuukusai"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1 Knowing each Other  
  
"This is the Chemistry Lab. And this is the Library. And this is . . ."  
  
"The Love boat. You can go there," Kazumi teased, "You guys look cute together."  
  
"Kazumi!" Kurama blushed, "I'm just helping her! Umm, sorry Kurumi, she's just jealous 'cause no one's chasing her after school unlike me."  
  
"Daijoubu, back in my school, whenever a new boy is our new classmate I always get to help him around. So I always get the teasing that we were cute together." She replied softly.  
  
Kurama smiled, "She's amusing," he whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He replied quickly.  
  
"By the way, there is something I want to show you two." Kurumi said.  
  
"What is it?" Kazumi queried.  
  
"Follow me, please." she replied.  
  
They stopped in a secluded place where a puddle of water is nearby. "It's perfect." She said.  
  
"Perfect what?" Kazumi asked.  
  
"You'll see," she replied, "Watch."  
  
Kurama and Kazumi gulped as they waited for that.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Bwahahahahahah!!! Chapter 5 done!!! Wheeee!!! I'm so happy!!! Please R&R!!!! 


	6. The Gift

First things first: the word 'Ryuukusai' is just a word that popped to my head I didn't saw the word in my Japanese dictionary so if there IS such word please add it to your review thankies!! ^_^ @_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that do not belong to YYH. But I'm working on owning Kurama ^_^  
  
"Ryuukusai"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Gift  
  
"Look here." Kurumi said to Kazumi and Kurama.  
  
"What's inside?" Kazumi said, trembling.  
  
"Don't worry. It will not bite. Nor smell you." She replied, laughing.  
  
The two peered at the puddle for a surprise.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Kazumi remarked.  
  
"Yes, it is. Come near me, please." Kurumi said, reaching her hand to them.  
  
Kazumi reached first and gently Kurumi dipped her whole hand into the puddle.  
  
"Hey! What the. Wow, I don't feel wet at all." Kazumi said.  
  
She released her hand and on her hand, there is a beautiful plum flower.  
  
"When I was little, my grandfather gave a flower just like that." She told them.  
  
"Wow, where does it come from?" Kazumi asked.  
  
"You'll see. Please give your hands to me." Kurumi said as she reached her hands to them.  
  
They reached their hand to her, they jumped and a bright light surrounds them.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@ As the light ceased, Kurama blinked to where they are.  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" he asked himself as he looked around.  
  
"We are in the Garden of Eden, where we got the blossom." She replied.  
  
"Gee, it's really beautiful here." Kazumi remarked.  
  
"Let's now go. It's almost time for our next class." she said.  
  
"All Right!" they chorused.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@ Chapter 6 done! Sorry for its always short. When I type, that would be a chapter. But don't worry to those who reviewed. I always add at least three chapters every week. But I promise that Chapter 7 onwards will be much, much more than my usual two pages. In my word processor that is. R&R please! 


	7. The Coming

Hoeeee! A booboo! Okay, I'll explain why the heck all people who don't know Kurama's true identity call him Kurama. They just grew tired of Yusuke and the others call Kurama as it is. So they just gave it as a nickname. Lame excuse isn't it?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah and you used me to cover up!  
  
Phoenix-chan: Gomen ne, you're the leader so I put your name instead of mentioning all of them.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.  
  
Kuwabara: WHY?? You don't want to say the name of the Great Kazuma Kuwabara??  
  
Phoenix-chan: Err. No?  
  
Kuwabara: You'll receive my Awesome Reiki Sword!!!!  
  
Phoenix-chan: Rrrrright.  
  
Kuwabara: *raises sword and runs toward Phoenix-chan* Yahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Phoenix-chan: *Disappears on a bunch of feathers*  
  
Kuwabara: What the.. Where did she go?  
  
Phoenix-chan: *appears behind Kuwabara* Right here knucklehead. *Give Kuwabara a round of pounds*  
  
After five minutes.  
  
Kuwabara: *spinning around* Yukina-chan! Why there are so many of you here? *drops down*  
  
Phoenix-chan: Well on with the show! Err.rather the story!  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that do not belong to YYH. But I'm working on owning Kurama ^_^  
  
"Ryuukusai"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Coming  
  
Kurama was walking home, still thinking of what happened earlier. Then, he remembered something Koenma said.  
  
"some ningens can actually see and travel through there."  
  
Kurama ran fast to tell Koenma and the others about what happened.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
"That's great news! Now we can go there!" Koenma exclaimed as soon as he heard Kurama's story.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's a she. And her name is Kurumi." Kurama corrected.  
  
"Is she like Botan? A Bubble-headed girl?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hey! I'm not bubble-headed! I'm just cute!" Botan wailed, accompanied with Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina.  
  
"Cute, shmute whatever you say." Hiei said.  
  
"Actually, it's a she. Her name is Kurumi." Kurama corrected them again.  
  
"Oh." They all said.  
  
"Tonight, we'll go there to help us." Koenma commanded.  
  
"HAI!" They all chorused.  
  
Meanwhile, a hooded person watches them with a crystal ball, smiling.  
  
"This will be interesting from now on..." it said  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Quietly, the Reikai Tantei crept on the wall of the Houji Residence. When they came to a tree, they noticed that her window was open so they just climbed quietly. As soon as Kuwabara was inside, the window closed.  
  
"Huh?!" all of them turned their heads just to see Kurumi standing WAY far the window.  
  
"Greetings, Koenma, the Prince of Death; Jaganshi Hiei, the wielder of the Kokuryuuha; Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, both studying at Sara Yashiki High; and Minamino Shuiichi or better known as Youko Kurama, the legendary thief." Kurumi said.  
  
"You know our names?" Koenma asked, shocked  
  
"And why you are here. Please hold each others' hands." She said.  
  
She held Koenma and Kurama's hands "Close your eyes" she said. Everybody followed and after a second they were on top of an ocean. They dropped there and they started traveling.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
"This is bad; someone is messing up my powers! Hold tighter!" Kurumi cried as they go.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed as they drop. Everyone landed perfectly except of course Kuwabara (can't be Koenma, fans will kill me. ^_^)  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Kuwabara complained to them.  
  
"You're clumsy, that's all." Yusuke answered.  
  
While they discuss, a shadow behind them appeared, snickering.  
  
"So you're here. Perfect for my wedding" A voice said, "Isn't it Kurumi?"  
  
Kurumi was shocked, "Shiro! I thought they banished you?!"  
  
"Who is he?! Why does he know you?" Kurama asked.  
  
'You see, he is a monster that wants to marry me. They already banished him but I don't know why this jerk is still alive!" Kurumi explained.  
  
"No you're not. You're just playing hard to get. That's all" Shiro taunted.  
  
"This is gonna be harder than I thought" Kurama said to himself as they get ready to banish the monster.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Whew! Chapter 7 done! Now I got ideas kickin'. Any comments, suggestions, rants, raves, or even *shudder* death threats out there? Add it to your review Arigatou! 


End file.
